


Us in Leaves

by Elsian



Series: By the water [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>However, now he had seen what Robin looked like beneath the layers, the curves and angles of his body, the hard muscles, the tanned skin, and oh, he wanted.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>He wanted more than he'd wanted anything in his life, more than his land, a title, more than Marian, and Guy could practically feeling his ruin creeping up on him, fate laughing as it taunted him with a naked outlaw.</i><br/>Guy is tempted, and he'd never been very good with temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us in Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Found some old works and don't hate them as much anymore. Hoping it may kickstart me into writing again

The leaves crunched under Guy's feet as he walked through Sherwood, somewhat warily as he was alone and without his horse, which had decided to bolt on him roughly two hours ago, throwing him to the floor and leaving him with a long way to walk back to Nottingham after delivering a message to a colleague of the Sheriff's in Gloucester. He supposed he should be thankful it only bolted once he was back in Nottinghamshire, and not before, but as it was he could only curse the beast for leaving him stranded right in Robin Hood's territory. 

He started as he heard a splash, despite the noise not being any kind of signal of danger. He scowled, angry at himself for being so jittery. He rounded the next corner of the rough path, or he assumed it was a corner anyway, kicking at the leaves in frustration. 

However, he stopped abruptly at the sight that met his eyes.

Robin Hood was right in front of him, in the process of removing his breeches which, when done, left him completely naked and with his back facing Guy. The archer was alone, and apparently bathing, stepping forward towards the pond. Guy averted his eyes when Robin bent to pick up a stone at the waters edge, bouncing it in his hands before sending it skimming across the water, presumably what the noise Guy had heard before was. Robin then stepped forward into the water, and Guy used the opportunity of the splashing of the water to move and hide behind the nearest tree before he was noticed.

He glanced around again when he was sure that the other man hadn't realised he was there and was getting ready to riddle him with arrows. It would be something of a poor end to an already disappointing day. Fortunately for him, the archer seemed completely unaware, now stood in the water to his waist, letting his head tip back and stretching his arms back, his back clicking as he released all the kinks of the day. 

Guy wrapped his fingers around his sword at his waist, starting to slide it slowly from the hilt so as not to make too much noise. It had to be some gift of fate that he happened upon Robin Hood at his most vulnerable and completely unawares. 

Robin ducked down into the water, submerging his head before standing again abruptly. Water flew from his body at the sudden movement, running in rivulets down his back, and all thoughts of murder flew from Guy's mind as he was entranced by the droplets sliding down the smooth muscles. Robin ran his hands over his head, wringing the water from his locks and Guy felt a lump form in his throat, leaning back behind and against the tree as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

It wasn't that he was finding Hood attractive, he'd come to terms with that some time ago, and most of the time it wasn't enough to stop him wanting to stab him in his smug face. It was nothing more than a passing attraction, and he'd not had any sleepless nights over it. He knew what he was, and he was fine with that. 

However, now he had seen what Robin looked like beneath the layers, the curves and angles of his body, the hard muscles, the tanned skin, and oh, he wanted.

He wanted more than he'd wanted anything in his life, more than his land, a title, more than Marian, and Guy could practically feeling his ruin creeping up on him, fate laughing as it taunted him with a naked outlaw.

He closed his eyes, trying to work out how it was that he would make his escape, hopefully before he did something he might regret.  
“See something you like, Gisborne?” Robin's voice was accompanied by the cold press of steel against his throat. Guy cursed internally, and opened his eyes, seeing that Robin was to his left, holding the knife to Guy's neck almost nonchalantly, resting his forearm on the tree trunk.

A furtive glance downward revealed that the other man was still entirely unclothed. 

Guy inhaled sharply, quickly focusing his eyes on the forest ahead of him.

“There is nothing of worth to look for in the forests, Hood.” He replied, tartly, to which the outlaw laughed.

“Oh, Gisborne, you wound me.” Robin moved around in front of Guy, who flattened himself further against the tree as the naked man twisted, knife still held to Guy's throat. The all too familiar smirk was still on Robin's face, and Guy wondered how a man could still be so confident when he was entirely nude. 

Guy slid his eyes to the side, unable to look at Robin, hating himself for the light blush he knew was crawling onto his cheeks. Robin tutted.

“Should have known you'd be a prude, Gisborne. All that leather, it's kind of obvious.”

Guy scowled, looking to Robin. 

“Not everyone is so arrogant as you, Hood.” he retorted. Even naked, the outlaw managed to get under his skin, and his lack of attire was no longer having such a hold on his desire to put a fist in his face. 

The knife at his throat pressed in a little, cutting slightly into his skin and he swallowed nervously, the movement pushing his skin further against the steel. He didn't think Robin would actually kill him, but nothing was ever certain, and the other man had proved often enough he was more than capable of killing if pushed.

“What are you doing here, Gisborne? Spying?” Robin demanded, leaning in slightly. His voice was steady, but Guy could detect the faintest trace of anger, and possibly, fear?

Guy realised with sudden clarity that he must be close to the outlaws hideout. Very close.

He glanced around him, trying to take in anything of the surrounding area that might be recognisable if he actually lived to return and explore. 

“No, Hood. I was returning from a trip when my horse shied and I fell. I am having to continue my journey on foot. Contrary to what you might believe, the world does not revolve around you.” Guy scowled at Robin, at the same time edging his hand from the tree slowly towards his sword.

He was stopped in his tracks by Robin pressing himself nearly entirely against Guy, wrapping his hand around the hilt of Guy's sword to prevent him from doing so himself. He tried not to think about the connotations of that action too hard.

“Tut tut, Gisborne. Naughty.” He lifted Guy's sword from it's sheathe, carelessly tossing it behind him once it was free. He stepped away from Guy once he was done, and Guy had to tell himself he was not disappointed by the loss.

“Now,what to do with you?” Robin mused, smiling at the other man, before stepping back, holding the knife out in front of him. “Hands in the air, and move over to the water's edge.” 

Guy frowned, but did as he was bid, not having much alternative. He tried to watch for any slips on Robin's behalf, but it was difficult to look for weaknesses when he could barely keep his eyes on the man anyway, lest his eyes slip to look where they should not. He moved to stand near the pond, not far from Robin's clothes, bow and quiver. Robin made his way to his quiver, knife still held firmly in Guy's direction, and he bent and retrieved a rope that was wrapped around the base. 

“Turn.” He directed, tapping Guy's shoulder with the knife. Guy sighed, and turned, hands already presented behind his back.

Getting tied up by the outlaw was becoming far too regular an occurrence. 

Once Guy's wrists were bound, Robin pushed him to the floor, a bit too close to the water for Guy's liking, panicking slightly as he went down, but landing on the ground rather than in the pond. Guy hissed as he landed on the same spot he had when his horse threw him, confirming his suspicions he was forming quite a formidable bruise. Robin ignored the hiss of pain, making his way back to his clothes once he was certain Guy was not going anywhere. He might be able to get up and run, but he wouldn't get far with his hands bound behind his back, and Guy knew better than to try.

To his surprise, Robin did not dress, but stepped back into the water, submerging himself to the waist once more.

“What are you doing?” Guy blurted, shocked. 

“You interrupted me. Rude, really. I'll deal with you, of course, but first I wish to finish bathing. It's something of a luxury out here you know, even if it is just a pond.” 

Guy huffed in annoyance, but said nothing, fixing his eyes firmly on the ground until Robin decided that he was done with bathing and would finally reveal Guy's fate. Even if Robin was to finally end it all, he loathed to be kept waiting for anything. It would be better to have it done with, and not be subjected to this torture. 

He could see Robin out of the corner of his eye, suddenly at the very edge of the water, next to where Guy was sitting, arms folded and resting on the bank.

“You think that we are close to our camp, don't you?” Robin said, softly. Guy looked to him, a sneer on his face, though hating that Robin had him sussed out so easily, once again.

“Why else you be so irate? You were the one who accused me of spying anyway.” Guy replied, irritably. 

“Perhaps I don't like being watched in private, you know.” Robin responded, voice still calm.

“For someone who doesn't like to be watched, you certainly flaunt yourself eagerly enough.” Guy looked away at the ground once more as Robin straightened his body.

“Well.” Robin said, cheekily. “If you've got it...” 

There was the sound of movement in the water, and thought he was not looking Guy knew that Robin had pulled himself out of the water besides him.

“Besides, even if we are anywhere near here, which we may or may not be, moving camp would be easily done. We are hardly tied down, and the Sherwood is plenty big enough.” 

“Then why capture me? Why not let me return to Nottingham, or even end this charade and kill me? I know that you want to, I can see it whenever you look at me, Hood.” Guy growled, shifting despite the discomfort in his legs as Robin drew nearer to him.

“Why stop and observe me?” Robin asked in return “I did not know you were there immediately, Gisborne, as well you know. You had ample opportunity to end my own life, to threaten me, but when I came upon you you had yet to even draw your sword, despite the fact you had come across your great enemy completely defenceless and unawares.” 

Robin took Guy's chin in his hand, forcing the other man to look at him, though he tried to pull away fiercely.

“I don't think you despise me as much as you say you do, Guy.” he said, voice low and eyes firmly fixed on Guy.

Guy swallowed, exhaling sharply and narrowing his eyes at Robin.

“I hate you.” He said, trying to pour as much malice as he could muster into the words.

Robin leant in, pressing his lips to the taller man's, and Guy cursed his treacherous mouth as it opened beneath the archers.

“Say it again.” Robin murmured against Guy's lips, still holding his face with a firm grip.

“I hate you, Robin Hood.” Guy hissed, before leaning into Robin's bruising kiss once more, wincing as the other man bit at his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Robin pushed Guy to the ground, the angle uncomfortable on his bound hands, but as the other man covered Guy with his naked body, he found it very hard to care about his hands, or the soreness in his backside as he was pushed against the hard floor, or anything at all that wasn't Robin claiming his mouth quite thoroughly. He gave back as fierce as he got, delving into Robin's mouth as the other man ran his hands down Guy's sides, deftly seeking out the clasp to his belt, undoing it and allowing it to fall to the ground as he quickly undid the buckles of Guy's leather jacket. He could not remove it due to Guy's bindings, but slipped his hand under the cotton shirt underneath as soon as he was able, exposing Guy's belly and moving his hand to run over Guy's right nipple briefly, causing the man to gasp and arch into Robin, breaking the ferocious battle of their mouths.

“I hate you.” Guy said once more, barely a whisper. Robin's erection was pressing into his thigh, obvious even through the leather of his trousers, and it felt as exhilarating as it did wrong. Robin's hand scrambled at the ties of the trousers, and he made swift work of removing them along with Guy's boots, spreading his knees and grinning down at Guy from where he crouched between them.

“You've wanted this from the moment you saw me.” He said, smug. Guy glanced away, not confirming the notion, but unable to deny it. Robin leant in once more, between Guy's spread legs, bringing their cocks together and causing Guy to bite his lip in anticipation. Robin sucked at the reddened skin before claiming his mouth once more, mapping out Guy's mouth like he wanted to memorise it.

“I'll tell you secret.” Robin said, leaning down so he was speaking right into Guy's ear. “So have I.”

Robin ran a hand down Guy's flank, gripping his leg tightly and bringing it up, encouraging Guy to rest his leg on the other man's shoulder, which Guy did without trying to give it much thought, instead choosing to focus on Robin who was hovering rather tantalisingly above his cock, driving all thoughts from his mind, with the exception of wondering why Robin's mouth was not on him yet. 

Instead, Robin's mouth clasped onto the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, kissing and licking his way to Guy's cock at a pace that felt too slow to even be moving. Finally, Robin's lips pressed onto Guy, taking him into his mouth and causing the dark-haired man to gasp, arching his back and causing his bound hands even more pain. 

Agile fingers, coated with a substance Guy had not seen, traced their way to the entrance to his body, and had he been of sounder mind, Guy may have flinched away. As it was, he was entirely too preoccupied with the warm heat surrounding his member, and allowed Robin to breach him, stretching him quickly, but efficiently, until the other man brushed his fingers against something inside Guy that caused him to see stars and arch into Robin so suddenly the other man was forced to retrieve both hands to hold Guy's hips to the ground and save himself from choking. He pulled away away from Guy with a lewd smile, crawling up the other man's body and lifting Guy's other leg to rest upon his shoulder, pressed again the entrance to Guy's body, but not quite enough to be inside him.

“If you truly do not want this, Guy, say now.” Robin said, his expression devoid of any previous humour. “Say now, and I shall untie you. You may return to Nottingham and it shall be as though we never met this day.” 

For a moment, Guy was tempted. To walk away and say this had never happened would work so much better in his favour, for he knew once whatever this was took place, he was never going to be able to forget it. Things would change, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Then again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to just walk away and forget it either, a lifetime of regret for walking away from one crazy moment. 

His mind made up, Guy met Robin's eyes with nothing but clarity.

“Take me.” He said, quietly but assured. 

Robin nodded once, and pressed slowly into Guy, panting with the exertion of not simply thrusting to the hilt, pausing to contain himself once he was seated inside the other man, and allowing Guy the time to adjust to the invasion of his body. 

“Move your legs.” Robin grunted, “around my waist.” Guy obliged without question, using the leverage to pull Robin closer to him, pressing their bodies tightly together as Robin began to thrust shallowly into Guy, kissing him sloppily in a crude imitation of what their bodies were doing. His thrusts grew stronger as he formulated a rhythm, forcing Guy up in the leaves on the ground and causing more strain on his bound hands, his shoulders aching fiercely, but he was able to ignore it in favour of the slow burn of Robin claiming him over and over again. However, it wasn't quite enough.

“Please, Robin.” He panted. “Release my bonds.” 

Robin paused in his movements, and Guy had to bite his lip to stop himself whining at the loss.

“I'm not so sure that's a wise idea.” Robin replied, with a small smile.

“I promise you, my intentions are pure.” Guy replied, before glancing down at their joined bodies “Well, almost pure.” 

Robin laughed at that, shaking his head before reaching for his knife, pulling Guy up and cutting the ropes that bound his wrists. 

“I must be going mad.” he muttered, throwing the knife aside and pushing Guy to the ground once more.

“Considering how we are right now, I would say that we both have gone entirely mad.” Guy replied, and then with a swift movement, knocked Robin off guard, pushing him around so that he straddled the other man's body, Robin leaning against the small ridge of ground the forest provided, Guy's thighs bracketing him as he braced his hands on the other man's shoulders and began to lift his body, angling himself so that Robin's cock brushed that bundle of nerves that had him groaning loudly without a care for anyone who might happen by. 

He looked down at Robin, who was gazing up at him in awe, apparently not quite sure how to react. Guy simply laughed.

“You weren't quite scratching the itch, sorry.” he said, rocking on Robin's hips, clenching his muscles just to watch Robin's eyes close and his head fall back, mouth agape.

Distracted as he was by his mirth, he didn't notice until the last moment as Robin said 'is that so?” before twisting his own body, and suddenly Guy was on his back once more, Robin pulling his legs up and thrusting hard into him, the only thing Guy was able to do being wrapping his arms around Robin's shoulders and holding on tightly, feeling his pleasure mount as Robin hit that pleasurable spot each time without fail. 

He could feel his orgasm growing closer, though he tried to stave it off as long as possible. Robin grunted and gasped above him, and he suspected the other man's completion was not so far off either. As they drew closer, so did their bodies, Robin wrapping his arms around Guy's torso and pressing them tightly together as he thrust deeply, mouths waging war on each other. 

Finally, it was too much, and Guy came fiercely between them, gasping into Robin's mouth, body clenching tightly around the man so that they came nearly at the same time, Robin pressing his forehead to Guys, crying his pleasure into Guy's mouth as he came hotly into the other man, Guy's legs tightening like a vice around his waist. 

Their pleasure began to wane, and Robin let his body sag against Guy's, pressing him into the forest floor, the other man rubbing his hands soothingly along Robin's back and coming to rest in his hair, twisting his fingers into the hair at Robin's nape whilst Robin squeezed Guy tightly to him, kissing languidly after the passion of their joining.

“What are we doing?” Guy murmured against Robin's lips, not daring raise his voice in case it broke whatever was happening. Robin simply shook his head, claiming Guy's mouth thoroughly before replying. 

“I don't know.” He pulled a hand from beneath Guy, bringing it up to caress his face lightly with his knuckles, hesitating slightly before resting his palm on Guy's cheek, tracing his lips with his thumb. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead closed his mouth and looked at Guy with something akin to pain. 

“We...” he started, but Guy decided to beat him to it. He'd lost too much in his life to let whatever they'd started go so easily. He covered Robin's hand with his own.

“When can I see you again?” He asked, trying not to let his nerves colour the question. Robin smiled above him, letting out a shaky sigh of relief.

“I did not think...” he paused, before continuing. “Thank you for not making me ask.” 

“You would have had us go our separate ways. One moment of weakness and then onward with your valiant quest.” Guy replied, kissing Robin's lips softly “I am afraid I am not so noble.” 

“I think you are a better person than you want to believe.” Robin said, moving so that he help Guy's face in both hands. “We could arrange to meet here, in two nights time,or...” Robin bit his lip, eyes darting away. “I could come to Locksley, but...”

“You have to know you can trust me.” Guy finished for him, with a sigh. Robin nodded with sad smile.

“Exactly.” 

“I don't think there is anything I can say that would allow you to trust me entirely, which I fully understand.” Guy admitted, bitterly. “I cannot promise we will not clash in future, nor do I know what tomorrow will bring, but know that when I say I wish to see you again, I mean it.”

Robin leant down and kissed Guy deeply for a few moments, and Guy wrapped his arms around Robin's shoulders tightly.

“I supposed that is all you can offer right now. The trust will come later.” he replied, once he pulled away, before smirking down at Guy, who looked at him quizzically.

“What?” He asked, frowning.

“It's just that debauched is a good look on you.” Robin said, with a laugh and another kiss, before reluctantly pulling away to lean on his knees. He offered a hand to Guy, pulling him up more fiercely than the other man expected, so that Guy fell onto him, finally shrugging off the coat he still wore before Robin embraced him, running his hands under the cotton shirt Guy had been unable to shed due to his bindings.

“Were it not already growing late, I would have you again.” He whispered into Guy's ear, who groaned and held Robin tighter. 

“I was expected back in Nottingham almost three hours ago, otherwise I might have tried to persuade you anyway.” he replied, pulling away from Robin to find his clothes as the other man did the same, sneaking furtive glances at each other as they redressed. Once they were stood and ready, Robin grasped Guy around the waist and pulled him to him.

“In two nights time, I will come to the window of the main bedroom of Locksley. Wait for me there if you wish. If you are not, I shall assume you do not wish to continue our...alliance and that shall be the end of it. If I find the Sheriff and his men waiting, I will escape and I will not forgive you.”

“Understood.” Guy replied. “I will wait for you alone, and shall assume the same should you not come. If you ambush me with your men, you can assume the same for this action also.” 

Robin nodded. “Then we have an accord. We shall see whether it is met in two nights time. Until then, Guy.” he pulled Guy down into a deep kiss, pushing him back so he was against one of the Sherwood's wide trees, Guy's hands burrowing into his hair as he shoved the other man back, spreading his legs so he could step between them. “Know that, no matter what happens after this day, I do not, and shall not regret this.” 

Guy swallowed and nodded shallowly. “Nor I.” 

Robin smiled, and pressed one last kiss to Guy's lips before stepping back and running off into the forest. Guy did not bother to memorise the direction, knowing Robin had likely gone in an entirely different direction to his camp. He waited a long moment before pressing his fingers gently to his lips, and then moved to retrieve his sword and continue the still considerable walk into Nottingham.


End file.
